


Release Your Inhibitions

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #21: "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release Your Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> For a lovely Anon
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list

"We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" Sebastian scowled as he concentrated on the road.

“You’re exaggerating! It’s barely a downpour,” Blaine exclaimed from the passenger seat.

He didn’t dare chance a look at the boy sitting next to him, knowing what waited for him were those big gorgeous puppy eyes. He could never say no to Blaine whenever his boyfriend gave him that look.

“C’mon! Live a little. The LA drought has been unbearable this past month. And now, we finally have rain!” Blaine piped excitedly.

With a sigh, Sebastian started to steer the car to the shoulder of the road. He should have known that Blaine’s excitement was just as damaging to his resolve as those hazel eyes were.

Once the car crawled to a stop, Blaine leaned in to kiss his cheek but before he could react, Blaine was already out the door- whooping in delight.

Sebastian laughed quietly as he hauled himself out of the car to follow his boyfriend. He had an inkling he might regret granting Blaine this request as the rain slowly seeped through his clothes, down to his skin.

He shivered slightly as a gust of wind howled around them but it didn’t seem to faze Blaine in the slightest. The shorter boy continued to dance around in the rain with his face tilted to the sky, welcoming every pelting drop.

Sebastian watched as the rain soaked Blaine’s clothes, seeping through the fabric of his white cotton t-shirt, making it cling to his boyfriend’s compact body and enhancing every curve, every contour. Blaine’s curls flopped seductively across his face as the rain washed away all the product that usually kept his hair matted down.

It was such a mesmerizing sight to behold and in that moment, Sebastian fell even more in love with Blaine than he ever thought possible.

\---End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
